Chris Camozzi
Chris Camozzi is a fighter that competed on the eleventh season of The Ultimate Fighter. From TUF To First UFC Stint He won his fight to gain entrance to the show but the bout was such a war that he suffered a broken jaw during it and was forced to withdraw from the tournament. It was highly expected that Dana White will give him another shot at the bigtime on the season's finale event. The expectations came true as Camozzi most recently fought at the finale in his UFC debut, defeating fellow castmate James Hammortree via unanimous decision. He next fought undefeated foreign prospect Dong Yi Yang in the latter's UFC debut. He defeated Yang via a hard-fought close split decision, handing him his first loss. Camozzi next fought another fellow TUF 11 castmate in the tough Australian veteran Kyle Noke. Noke defeated Camozzi via first-round rear-naked choke submission. Afterwards, Camozzi was cut because of an "overloaded roster." Outside the Octagon For Camozzi's first fght outside of the UFC, he faced Strikeforce veteran Joey Villasenor in the main event of a Shark Fights card. Camozzi and Villasenor fought to a draw. A month or so later the draw was overturned by the New Mexico Athletic Commission. The victory was given to Camozzi. Camozzi was next set to main event another Shark Fights card when he would face promotional newcomer and EliteXC veteran Mark Lucas. Camozzi then pulled out of the bout when he got the opportunity to return to the UFC. Return to the UFC - Second Stint He next made his promotional return against French-born newcomer Francis Carmont. Carmont defeated Camozzi via a hard-fought unanimous decision. Camozzi promised excitement in his next UFC bout, calling out fellow exciting TUF veteran Tim Credeur. “I’d love to fight “Crazy” Tim Credeur! Stylistically I think we match up great for the kind of fight I want. He brings it and so will I. I haven’t seen him fight for a while and I think he is due to get in there again soon,” said Camozzi. “So Tim Credeur if you’re reading this, let’s do it!” Instead Camozzi next signed to face Credeur's recent replacement in a fight, Dustin Jacoby. Camozzi defeated Jacoby via guillotine choke submission. He next signed to face veteran Nick Catone. He defeated Catone by third round doctor stoppage and then beat dangerous brawler Luis Cane via unanimous decision. Camozzi next signed to face Canadian striker Nick Ring. He defeated Ring via a close -- and at times bizarre -- split decision. Not long afterwards at all, Camozzi stepped in to replace an injured C.B. Dollaway against Cezar Ferreira. Less than two weeks before the fight Camozzi then stepped in to replace Constantinos Philippou against newcomer and former Strikeforce middleweight champion Ronaldo Souza. Souza defeated Camozzi via first round arm triangle choke submission. Camozzi next signed to fight Strikeforce veteran Lorenz Larkin. Larkin defeated Carmont via a relatively entertaining unanimous decision. Camozzi next signed to fight Andrew Craig. The fight was cancelled the night of the weigh-in because Craig came down with an illness. Camozzi next signed to fight newcomer Bruno Santos losing a controversial split decision; he then fought Rafael Natal losing another controversial split decision. After his third straight loss Camozzi was cut from the UFC for the second time. Outside the Octagon - Again Camozzi next signed for his first post-UFC fight versus Jeremy Kimball for the Prize FC middleweight title, winning via first round rear-naked choke submission. Camozzi then defended the title against Wes Swofford TKOing Swofford in the first round with a leg kick of all things. UFC Return - Third Stint Camozzi then returned to the UFC yet again on short notice to replace Yoel Romero in a rematch against Ronaldo Souza. Souza submitted Camozzi again, this time via first round armbar. Camozzi then rattled off three straight wins looking to be a contender this time: a unanimous decision against Tom Watson, a twenty-six second knee TKO of veteran Joe Riggs and a dominant decision of slight prospect Vitor Miranda. Camozzi then signed for a huge opportunity against perennial contender Thales Leites. It was Camozzi's huge chance to break into the top fifteen and possibly top ten of the middleweight division. Fights *Chris Camozzi vs. Aaron Truxell *Jesse Forbes vs. Chris Camozzi - The bloodbath was Camozzi's first loss. *Chris Camozzi vs. Victor Moreno *Jesse Taylor vs. Chris Camozzi *Chris Camozzi vs. Darin Brudigan *Chris Camozzi vs. James Hammortree - The fight was the official UFC debut of both men. Camozzi possibly broke his wrist in the fight. *Chris Camozzi vs. Dongi Yang - The fight was undefeated Dongi Yang's UFC debut and his first loss. The fight was a controversial decision win for Camozzi. *Kyle Noke vs. Chris Camozzi *Francis Carmont vs. Chris Camozzi - The fight was the return to the UFC for Camozzi and the UFC debut of Francis Carmont. *Chris Camozzi vs. Nick Catone - The fight was Nick Catone's first in fifteen months. *Chris Camozzi vs. Luis Cane *Ronaldo Souza vs. Chris Camozzi 2 *Chris Camozzi vs. Tom Watson Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Sibling fighters